Me perdí para encontrarte
by LDGV
Summary: Por más que intentaba explicarlo no podía hacerlo, sin embargo, estaba convencida de ello, nada en el mundo ni en el otro, la haría cambiar de opinión. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Me perdí para encontrarte**

_Hubo un tiempo en que consideré los sentimientos como absurdos…_

_Hubo un tiempo en que jamás creí verlo de esta manera…_

_Hubo un tiempo en que nunca me sentí más vacía…_

El camino de verdoso césped parecía interminable, por más que agudizaba su visión no era capaz de distinguir el final del sendero. Alzó sus ojos al firmamento, aquel sitio era realmente una rareza adornada con extravagancias. Aún así, lo asimiló con rapidez, él era el culpable de que viera como normales las más extrañas situaciones. Él, todo es culpa suya, de él y nadie más.

Sintiendo una suave brisa bailando con sus cortos cabellos, Videl miró a ambos lados buscando algo que sabía que no estaba allí. Por más que gritaran su nombre, él no aparecía de entre los bellísimos jardines del paraíso. Ante ella, Milk con su voz quebrada y angustiada, emprendía una incansable búsqueda que por más esfuerzo que se diera, no daba ningún resultado.

– ¡Gohan…Gohan!

Bulma a su costado izquierdo, unía sus clamores a los de esa madre desesperada que las guiaba a través de esa senda sin saber ni quisiera por dónde iban. Su propia voz fue apagándose gradualmente al tratar de recordar cómo llegó allí, al ver las aureolas que flotaban sobre sus cabezas era obvio para la chica que ya no pertenecían al mundo de los vivos.

– ¡Gohan, estás aquí…Gohan!

Bajando la mirada al dar un suspiro, Videl no pudo evitar asombrarse al verse a sí misma sin la otra mitad de su cuerpo. Sus piernas se evaporaron sin darse cuenta, y ahora flotaba en el aire igual que un fantasma. Soy un fantasma, se dijo mentalmente. Sin embargo, nuevamente digirió tal revelación sin alarmarse ni exaltarse. La Videl de hace unos meses no daría crédito a tal cosa.

La que alguna vez fue, la Videl arrogante y gruñona ya no existía, esa Videl no volverá jamás.

Su vida no era perfecta, los excesos de su padre en más de una ocasión provocaron que sufrieran fuertes intercambios verbales nada gratos. Pese a eso, los dos se estimaban profundamente al ser lo único que los sostenía al fallecer su madre. Tal pérdida la moldeó, aceptó la noción de que no todo era un lecho de rosas como otras jovencitas creían ingenuamente.

– ¡Gohan, Gohan! –perseverante, Milk continuaba gritando.

Aquel ideal se tornó tan fuerte, tan poderoso, que sin importarle, éste la fue envolviendo en un rígido caparazón que la aprisionó por años. Esa actitud le otorgó una fuerza que ninguna otra mujer de su edad era digna de poseer, inclusive, sin notarlo, sobrepasó el poderío físico de su propio progenitor, el flamante campeón mundial.

Y cuando creía entender la estructura de la realidad, apareció el responsable de borrar la línea que dividía la cordura de la fantasía. Y es ahí, al evocarlo, al añorarlo, que sus pequeñas manos se cerraron apretándose con vehemencia. Manteniéndose en silencio, bramó en su conciencia aquel sentimiento que él le despertaba:

Odio.

_Odio sentirme inútil sin él…_

_Odio extrañarlo tanto…_

_Odio no poder dejar de recordarlo…_

_Odio necesitarlo a mi lado…_

_Odio esa tonta sonrisa en su cara…_

_Odio no ser capaz sacarlo de mi mente…_

_Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio…_

_Te odio Gohan…_

_Te odio por amarte… _

Milk y Bulma persistían con sus gritos, si bien éstos resonaban con gran potencia seguían siendo inútiles. Sobresaltándola, sintió una mano en su hombro. Videl volteó su mirada a su derecha encontrándose de frente con Dábura, ese estrambótico individuo de origen demoniaco la ponía nerviosa con meramente observarla, y esperaba que algún día tal sujeto sólo fuera un mal sueño.

Regresando su vista hacia delante se mantuvo callada, ella lo intuía, Gohan no estaba muerto, no podía explicarlo pero con seguridad lo afirmaba. Y a pesar de ya no estar viva, en su pecho, en su interior, su corazón palpitaba con ímpetu y determinación. Gohan vivía, vivía, su cálida y lejana presencia la percibía con cada latido y respiro.

_Gohan…_

Firme en sus convicciones, continuó andando por aquella infinita vereda celestial. Ya no había tristeza en ella, solamente esperanza, la esperanza de reencontrarse con él. Se reencontrarán, se lo prometió a sí misma, y al hallarse cara a cara otra vez, se lo dirá, pronunciará esa frase que estremecía sus labios y enrojecía sus mejillas.

_Te amo…_

El cielo, nunca antes fue más insignificante.

**Fin**

Hola, lamento si esta pequeña historia les parece demasiada cursi o empalagosa, incluso hasta el título lo considero algo insulso. Así pues, siéntanse totalmente libres de arrojarme tomates, piedras o lo que sea que encuentren para lanzarme. Gracias por haber leído.


End file.
